breakin the ice 2
by Orne
Summary: the second part of breakin the ice


This is the second part of my last fic, "breaking the ice" it takes place 7 months after that, so there you go, i hope you like it

Sorry i've kept you in suspense, i've been focusing on my physics, but i hope this will take you out of it;

This is the second part of my last fic, "breaking the ice", so there you go, i hope you like it. The source to me is a normal guy but with powers, not like they made him on the season final, i truly didn't like those wings and that vest or what not he had on. (i honestly thought it was corny and flat out cliché, no offence to the people who liked it, or the creators or whatever) thats the beauty of fanfics!!!

P.S.: charmed doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Aaron spelling, bla, bla, bla

David woke up to the warm breath of somebody on his face "desra" he said, desra looked at him and smiled "it's done, we have balthazor" desra said quietly "did he put up a fight?" david asked as he put his pants and shirt on. "no, he was apparently sound asleep" desra explained "oh well thats good, does he have any idea as to whats going on?" david asked "no, he woke up but than put back to sleep" desra said "ok, so what the hell are you doing here?" david asked "the source would like to see you" desra said quietly "why? I have no purpose going down there until the baby is born, it'll just make people suspect" he said harshly "it's regarding the baby sir, it's urgent that he sees you" desra explained "fine. Take me" he said, he held out a hand and desra touched it, an immediate grey fog enveloped david, his world swirled, the images went hazy, when they came back into focus he was standing in front of the dreaded source. "hello david " he said lightly. He was a tall dark man, very big and intimidating. He was wearing a very expensive suit, He had a glass of what seemed to be red wine in one hand and he greeted david with the other "hello, you wanted to see me?" david said delighted, he was in no way intimidated by the source "well, my dear friend, i think this will interest you deeply" he said "i have been speaking to my alchemist, about the potions that have to be done on the little bugger and there is one inconvenience " the source explained "well before we get into any business talk, aren't you going to offer me some wine?" david asked "who said this was wine?" the source laughed "anyway, the alchemist tells me that we must turn the baby evil while in the womb" he said "why?" david asked, he didn't understand "well if we turn him evil in the womb than we will, foment or increase his powers and make them accessible to evil" the source explained "so, what, you need the kid now?" david asked bewildered, this would completely screw up his plans "yes, as soon as possible" the source said "but, i can't, i have plans" david said "i don't care, you get the kid and the mother here, i don't care how you do it, just do it and you'll have your part of the deal" he said severely "what will i tell her?" he asked, he needed some help "use balthazor as an excuse, i don't care" he said "i could do that, yes of course, i can tell her that he's been kidnapped and bring her down here and than you'll take it from there" he plotted "very well david my boy, does anybody suspect anything?" the source asked "no, i suppose not" david said "alright, well, go on, bring her, i'll give you 24 hours" the source said "i only need two" he said in a cocky manner. "sir?" david asked "yes?" the source answered "can i see the demon?" david asked, he didn't really know why, he just did, he wanted to see him in pain "why would you david?" the source asked him "i don't know, i just want to see him suffer, make him hate me even more than he does" he said evily "guard, take him to the balthazor, he's learning how to be evil" the source said proudly.

Cole woke up and found himself in a cage, it was huge but it was still a cage, he was sprawled on the floor, his lip was split and he had a big bruise on his left eye form the stick that whacked him the first time he woke, he opened his eyes slowly, careful not to make any brusque movements, he looked around and saw that there were no guards, he looked up and saw nobody, he slowly and painfully got up, he couldn't believe it, he was kidnapped, he didn't really remember what had happen, one moment he was sleeping and the next he was down here being whacked in the face with huge bamboo stick. He looked around and heard footsteps, he got closer to the bars and stuck his head threw them, "thank you, i'll take it form here" a voice said, he knew he had heard that voice before, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, the person came slowly into view, his heart fluttered and he was suddenly terrified, not for him but, for phoebe, this man had phoebe in his possession, what the hell was he doing here? "david?" he asked, maybe he was confused or something "in the flesh my friend" david laughed "what the hell are you doing here? phoebe? Where is she?" cole asked "phoebe is fine, you, not so much" david said "i don't understand "cole said, he was very confused "are you evil?" he asked "no, no, i just made a simple pact, i give the child to the source and he gives me phoebe" david explained "than i'll go back to being david goody two shoes, although i like this a lot, but i can't become evil, what would my father say" david said "you piece of sh…" cole screamed but was cut off "bu, bu, bu, come on, we're on a censor here, we can't say those words" he laughed "i'll kill you myself" cole said "i'd like to see you try, i don't think you'll get very far with those bars" david said, he was enjoying his power over cole, he had always felt weak and vulnerable near him but he no longer felt that way, he felt he could take cole any time any where. "well, i have to be going, i have to go see something about a certain girl we're both fond of" he said looking at his watch, cole's anger seethed, his face grew red and he wanted to reach over to him and just snap his neck. "i'll kill you david, don't you dare touch her, i swear to god i'll kill you" cole screamed at him, david turned around and smiled "don't swear, please, i know god and he's very nice" david said with an air of cockiness, he walked out of the room and was enveloped by a fog and he was in heaven.

Phoebe looked at her suitcase, it was all neatly packed, she started taking things out and putting them into a very fancy dresser, she looked around and admired the room, it was very pretty, it was white of course, it had a gorgeous four post bed with satin sheets, there was a mirror at the far end, it was framed in gold with diamonds, a girl could get used to this commodity, at the other side there was a door that led into a huge walk in closet and left to that was a door that led to a bathroom, with a huge jacuzzi, a shower and a tub, why so many bathing things? She thought, she laid her toothbrush lightly on the counter next to the sink, on top of it was a mirror exactly like the one outside only smaller. She didn't really want to be here, she just wanted to see her sisters, and to think she had to stay there for 8 months, or until her baby was born, she already missed them an it hadn't even been a day, and she knew time would go by slower up here, so basically se was looking at a year or maybe more without her sisters and without him. Where could he be? Was he alright? She regretted leaving so fast, she regretted leaving on such bad terms with him, she should have gone to him and worked things out, she hated feeling this way, she felt like breaking down and crying, but she had to be strong for their baby. She heard a knock on the door and opened it, it was david, he looked troubled "david, hey, is, um, something wrong?" she asked "yes, there's a problem, um cole, well he's been, kidnapped" david said alarmed "what? How did you find out?" phoebe asked alarmed "well. I went to his house to tell him that he wasn't going to be able to come and there were two men taking him away" he said innocently "oh, god, what do we do? I have to save him" she said, "i agree, i have a friend that can take us to the underground" he said "how do you know he's in the underground?" she asked "well, i suppose that he's there, come on" he grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Phoebe was a bit reluctant but than decided to go, she also found it very strange that david actually asked her to go, isn't the underground where the person that wants her baby there, but she than dismissed the thought immediately, it was david, if he was taking her she knew there would be no danger, he never put her in danger "ok, but are you sure nothing will go wrong? I mean with the baby?" she asked "trust me" he said with a smile, and phoebe just nodded.

Cole was pacing around in his cage, he felt impotent and enraged he hated that this man had phoebe in his possession and hated that he couldn't do anything about it, he paced around, his thought blurred by his rage, all he wanted to do was kill David, he heard footsteps and ran to the bars, it was a guard "well balthazor, you're up" he said evily "sleep well traitor?" he laughed "i slept better than you ever will" he said "oh, really?" the man asked "well, how bout some more of it?" he said taking out a bamboo stick from what looked like a wall he opened the gate and cole backed, he wasn't really scared it just hurt a lot, the man smiled and lifted the stick t the air, it made a huge clap sound as it connected with cole's face, cole fell flat but didn't go unconscious, the man looked at him and began to beat him on the back until cole fainted in pain. He smiled and turned around, closed the cage and walked out the room.

Phoebe was very scared, they had successfully come down here with the help of a sorcerer david liked to call desra, phoebe didn't ask many questions, the man looked very frightening, if he wasn't a friend of david's than she would've mistaken him for evil. "come on, this way" he said "you sure know your way down here" she said looking at him suspiciously "yeah well desra, he told me what turns to make and stuff" he said covering for himself "oh, ok, wait, there's somebody coming" she said, she hid behind a bolder and he followed "david? Is that you?" the voice called, phoebe looked at david and millions of thoughts passed her mind as a smile began to spread "oh, god, no" she said quietly "yep, thats right baby!!" he said, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the man calling his name "are you evil, how did you manage to cover?" she asked "why does everybody think i'm evil? I just made a pact!!!" he screamed "i can't believe you!!!" she screamed, she was being held hostage by the man, she struggled to free herself "should i take her to the cage?" the man asked "which one?" david asked, he didn't want cole and her in the same cage "the only one david" he said "i can't let them be in the same cage" he said quietly, for phoebe not to hear "it's the only cage that is magic proofed, the others are just plain metal" he explained "ok, fine, i suppose, let him have some last moments with her, soon, she'll be mine" he said happily, he waved a hand and the man dragged phoebe to the room where the cage was "you bastard, my sisters will make you pay!! I'll kill you myself" she screamed, david looked at her "you look very sexy when you're mad" he screamed, he imagined having her with him, holding her, touching her, he couldn't wait!

Phoebe was dragged against her will to the room with the cage, she saw a man sprawled face down and didn't realize who he was, the man struggled with her and opened the cage, he shoved her, she fell to the floor and scratched her lip "i won't put you to sleep cause you're carrying the kid" he said coldly, she looked up from the floor and wiped her lip, she looked at the man lying there, the sweater that he was wearing was very familiar, she looked at it deeply "cole!" she said, she ran to him and turned him over, she was staring into the bruised and battered face of her lover "oh, god, what did they do to you?" she said quietly, she caressed his face and prodded him to wake up, his eyes fluttered open and at first he thought he was dreaming he looked at her and smiled "hey" he said "oh, god, look at you, i can't beleive these dicks!!!" she screamed "i'm fine, are you ok? Did he touch you?" cole said getting up slowly "no, no, i'm fine, i'm just surprised, i mean why would he do this?" she asked "you don't know why? He didn't tell you?" cole asked, phoebe nodded, cole than proceeded to tell her the whole story, about his sham, his plan and everything, phoebe was stupefied, she didn't really know how to react, she was angry, sad, enraged and scared, not only for her and cole but for their baby, she looked terrified and cole sensed it, he held her close to him "it'll be ok, i promise, we're going to figure out a way to get out of here" he said he ran to the sides and started to bang on the bars, he threw fire balls at the bars but nothing happened he tried shimmering out but found no success, he screamed in frustration as phoebe sat there looking at him "cole, calm down, please" she pleaded, she walked over to him and touched his arm, he jerked it away quickly "no, no, i got you into this, and now i have to get you out!" he screamed, phoebe stared at him in disbelief, she hated when he got mad, he said things he didn't mean "how did you get me into this?" she screamed, she also hated that he blamed everything on him "i was the one that impregnated you, if that wouldn't have happened than we just we wouldn't be here" he said sitting down on the floor "no, cole, this isn't your fault, it's nobody's fault" she said, she kneeled next to him and stroked his head, she kissed it slightly and looked deep into his blue eyes. "we will get out of here, i promise" she said, she wasn't really sure but what the hell anything to get him to calm down. He looked at her gratefully and smiled, "i'm sorry" he said "for what?" phoebe asked smiling "for everything, this, up there when i got mad, you were right, i should want what's best for the baby" he said "it's ok, i can let it go, only if you give me a kiss" she said devilishly "i think i can do that" he said, he leaned up and kissed her softly, her lips were warm and full, "aw, are the lovebirds making up?" a cold voice said, they parted from each other and looked up and saw david, phoebe and cole got up from the ground and stared at him, cole stood in front of phoebe in a very protective manner, "if you want i can come back later, you two can have a last romp in the sack before they do the spell on her" he said coldly, he smiled evilly, "i won't let you take her" cole screamed "oh well i'd just love to see you die trying to stop me" he said, he waved a hand and the same guard that beat cole to unconsciousness appeared, but this time not with a stick, with a whip. Cole flinched as the man approached the door and opened, phoebe stared at him in disbelief, and backed out of cole and stood beside him the man approached her and grabbed her by the arm, cole lunged toward the man but he made a swift movement in his wrist the whip struck cole in the chest he fell to the ground and the man took this opportunity to throw phoebe across the cage, she fell to the floor and david ran to her "hey, hey don't throw her around" he grabbed her arm and helped her up, she was far to weak to argue with his gesture, the man in the cage nodded an apology and walked out the door, he left cole sprawled on the floor. Phoebe looked at david and suddenly realized that he was the enemy, she freed herself from his grasp and tried to run, but the man with the whip ran after her and was much faster than she was, she fell to the ground when the man tackled her, he held her tightly as he got up, david came closer to her and looked her in the eye "don't ever do that again phoebe" he said menacingly "what will you do to me? Kill me?" she asked defiantly "no, no, no" david responded, he caressed her cheek, he looked at her adoringly "i could never kill you" he said sweetly, he looked at the guard "take her to the alchemist's cave" he said roughly he looked at phoebe and smiled "i'll be there in a minute love" he said, he kissed her cheek, she flinched at the touch of his lips, he pulled away and the guard took her out of the room.

David strutted glumly around the cavern, he walked into a huge cave where the source was a gain sipping whine, or what seemed to be whine. "david my boy, how are things? Coming along?" he said "yes, they're coming, she's in the chamber, he's unconscious in the cage" he said proudly "wow, amazing work, you are so good at this, why don't you join us? Our side?" the source asked, it would be marvellous to have a person so bad but so good at the same time "because, this was a one time thing, i soon as i have her i want to forget this, i want to be good, with her" he said sadly "what do plan on telling her sisters?" the source asked "well, i've narrowed it down to a couple of excuses, the one i'm most fond of is when i tell her sisters that cole converted to evil, this got her very depressed and caused her to lose the baby and when we got to talking she realized her feelings for me, good huh?" david said proudly, he certainly thought a lot of himself "well yes, that is clever" the source said, "are you sure she won't remember anything?" he asked, the spell was supposed to bind her memory in a way, erase it, he would tell her the story just as he would tell her sisters and they would live happily ever after. "certainly, it has to be that way, or else it just wouldn't work" the source laughed, he stepped down from his thrown and put an arm on david's shoulder, "come, lets close this deal once and for all" he said, he led david out of the entrance and they disappeared.

The guard was quite rough with phoebe, he battered her around, her legs were scraped and hurt from being dragged around so much, he held her tightly by the arms, she was positive they were bruised from his tight grasp. She had tried to escape twice and twice he caught her, he was much to fast and she was much to weak, when they arrived their destination, he threw phoebe to the floor, she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, it was a big hard fall, how she didn't lose the baby at the moment was beyond her, he picked her up roughly and sat her on a chair, like the ones they electrocute you in, except without the electrocution, he sat her down and strapped her arms and legs to the chair, her head wobbled around, she felt very dizzy and the pain was killing her, not to mention the fact that it was very hot down here. The guard smiled at his achieved task, he moved away from the chair and waited the arrival of the source and david. He didn't wait long, they entered the room and smiled, "good job ghore" he said quietly, he dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand and the guard left, david saw phoebe and his heart crushed, she was all bruised and battered. "oh, dear lord, can't your guards be a little more delicate?" he yelled at the source, he ran to phoebe and caressed her face "they know no such thing as delicate" he said proudly, "alchemist!!!!" he yelled, beside him a man materialized, he was old and cloaked, "you called master?" the alchemist said proudly, he took pleasure in calling the source master, it seemed that he was very proud of this "we are ready to perform the spells" he said "david, please step away" the source sad, david had been touching her and caressing her face in such a lovely manner that it made the source sick, david stepped away and watched as the alchemist got closer to her and removed two vials from his cloak, he turned and explained what they were for "the first one is for the baby, this will make it evil as soon as the liquid touches the womb, of course that will make the girl evil as well, thats what this one is for" he held up the second one that was a very clear whitish color, "it will erase the evil form her but not from the child" he said, david nodded in response, he couldn't have phoebe evil, it would screw up his plans of still being the perfect friend, son and whitelighter. "ok, than what are you waiting for? I want my part of the deal" david said, the source looked at him and smiled "david, this will be a bit brutal, why don't you go? I'll summon you with desra as soon as it's over, so you can come recollect your prize" the source said "how do i know you're not going to trick me?" david said, he knew better than that "i'm a man of my word, but well if you want to stay, be my guest" he said, david nodded and face phoebe "proceed" the source said to the alchemist.

Cole's head was spinning, the last thing he remembered was being hit by a whip in the chest, he remembered because of the pain that engulfed him, he got up slowly and found himself face to face with the guard, "baby sleep well?" the guard asked "where is she?" he asked roughly "ahh, well she is with the alchemist, soon, balthazor, you'll have an evil son" he smiled, "did he take her?" he asked "who? David? No, not yet, but soon" he said "i suppose you feel crushed?" the guard asked, he no longer felt he had to beat him, he actually felt a bit compassionate, he used to look up to balthazor, he was his idol, but after he had turned good, he hated him, he had turned in a title that every demon wanted, and he hated him for doing so. "i… don't know, i suppose, but, i guess i just never thought it would end this way" cole said sadly "i have orders to kill you balthazor" he said as he sat down on the floor next to the cage "well, go ahead, do it, i don't care anymore" he said "are you sure?" the guard asked "i insist ghore" cole said ghore walked into the cage and pulled out an athemay, he came close to cole and put it to his neck "go, ghore, do it" cole said, he saw the hesitation in his eyes, he started to slide the athemay slowly, cole raised his arm and punched him, ghore fell hard on the floor, "sorry ghore" he grabbed the athemay and stabbed him in the back with, he pulled it out and ran out of the cage. 

David watched as the alchemist poured the vial on her womb, she was lying on a cement bed, her shirt was opened revealing her bra and her stomach, a light flashed as the alchemist chanted in latin, david was blinded by the light but he resisted, after five minutes of chanting the alchemist proceeded to pour the second potion on her, this time he cut her arm slightly and poured the liquid over the wound, there was no blinding light "what happened?" david asked the source, he felt something in the pit of his stomach that told him the it hadn't worked "nothing, just wait, let him chant" the source said, he wasn't very sure himself, his voice seemed doubtful, the alchemist chanted and chanted, he seemed to e saying the same words over and over again, still no blinding light, david looked from the source to the alchemist and back again, he didn't understand it, "what happened?" david persisted, the source looked at him and addressed himself in a strange language that david understand, but he read the expressions on his face, it didn't work, the baby was evil, but phoebe wasn't good, she was evil as well "what the hell happened?!?!" david screamed at the source "now, now david, don't get so hostile " the source said calmly, "the spell, well it didn't work, something happened, her body rejected the potion" he explained "so, what? She's evil?" david asked "yes, but the baby is also evil, i suppose that is the silver lining" he said gladly, he had got what he wanted but david didn't. He looked at the astonished impression on his face, "is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" the source asked, he normally didn't care but he had grown fond of david, "no, there isn't, my plans, they are all screwed!!" he yelled, he broke free from the source and ran to phoebe "leave, leave" he yelled at the source, he sat next to her and held her hand, the source looked at him and smiled, oh well, at least he got what he wanted. David looked longingly at phoebe, he caressed her face, he turned away from her oblivious to the hand that slowly crept close to hi neck, he turned and the hand shot up rapidly to his neck, he was incredibly startled and disturbed when he realized the hand belonged to phoebe

Cole lurked quietly and rapidly through the many tunnels and passageways that surrounded the underground, fortunately he knew every one of them, he knew his way around the underground very well, he walked carefully but quickly, he saw the source exit a cave with a smug smile on his face, he looked at the cave and figured that that was were david and phoebe would be, he waited until the source was clearly out of sight and walked into the cave, he was amazed at what he saw, david being choked by phoebe, he ran and pushed her hand away, david fell to the ground, and phoebe smiled at cole "i knew you'd find me love" she said evilly, cole stared at her, she looked different "oh, god, you're evil" he said astonished, he looked at david for an explanation "the spell went wrong" he said in a hoarse voice, cole turned to phoebe, she looked at him and smiled, "aren't you glad to see me?" she asked innocently, she buttoned her shirt and stood up, she walked towards cole and touched him, he backed away and tripped over david ho was still on the floor recovering from his near death experience, phoebe looked at them and smiled, she bent down and touched david "a pact with the devil is never a good thing" she said, she reached for his neck once again, but cole grabbed her hand before she had a chance, he flipped her over to the other side of the room "how do i undo this?" he asked david "i don't know, it just happened" david said, he had no clue on how to turn her back to good, she got up and started to walk again towards cole. "honey, why did you do that for?" she asked, she punched his face several times, david got up from the floor and grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the other side, she crashed into a wall and fell to the floor "whats the source of the evil?" cole asked, he might have an idea on how to get her to be good again "the baby, the baby, it's the evil" David said nervously, he saw phoebe get up and walked slowly toward him, she had a shiny thing in her hand, the athemay that cole had had, she took it away form him, cole ran to other side and grabbed torch, he hit her in the back with it, she fell but get right back up again "jesus christ!! She doesn't die" david said, cole looked at him menacingly "i don't want her dead!" he screamed, david looked at them as they fought, he thought of what they could do "cole, the source of evil we have to get rid of it" david told him, cole looked at him and didn't even see the flying kick that phoebe threw at him, phoebe looked in david's direction, she walked toward him, but cole got up quickly and tripped her, she fell to the ground and her face hit hard on the floor, blood spurt from her mouth, she got up again and walked toward cole "i have to kill the baby?" cole asked between punches and kicks "yes, yes" david said anxiously "won't that kill her?" cole asked "i'll heal her, take the athemay form her" David said, he didn't dare get between them, he wasn't as strong as cole, he was fairly weak, phoebe would knock him out with a tiny punch, "how?" cole asked, phoebe was amazingly strong, and he wasn't very fond of the idea of killing his child, he didn't want to "Phoebe, over here!!" david screamed, he mad e a weak attempt of distracting her but she paid no attention, he looked around took the torch that lye on the floor, he grabbed it quickly and smacked phoebe i the head with it, she fell to the ground and cole managed to take the athemay from her hand, although she wasn't down completely, she got up quickly and punched cole in the stomach, he fell back but the athemay still was in his hand, she kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her down, she fell hard, but again got right back up, david stood in the corner routing silently for cole. Cole punched her face, he hit her in the eye and it started to bleed "oh, baby, i'm so sorry" he said, he kicked her and she hit herself against the wall, she fell to the ground, this time she was down, she didn't get back up, david ran to cole and kneeled next to him, "cole, do it, it's now, or never" David said, cole looked at david and plunged the athemay in her womb, she screamed in pain, a blinding light sent them both flying back into a wall, when the light went away they saw that blood poured freely form her womb, david ran to her and healed her, cole got up uneasy and guilty from the floor, he fell like breaking down, he had killed his son, he looked at phoebe as david healed her, he killed their son, a tear ran down his cheek as phoebe stood up from the floor, she ran to him and hugged him, he buried his head in her shoulder as she caressed his head, "i did it, i killed him" cole sobbed "no, no, it had to be done, it isn't your fault" she said sympathetically, she had felt the kind of evil this child would be, and she understood what had to be done, she accepted it, even if she didn't like it.

Cole had shimmered them back to his house, they planned on telling phoebe's sisters tomorrow, he shimmered them into the living room, they looked around and smiled, it was good to be home. Phoebe looked up at cole, he had such guilt and remorse in his eyes, she kissed his cheek "it wasn't you fault, i felt how powerful and evil this child was, it was for the best" she said sadly, she wasn't quite convinced of this herself, but maybe if she just kept saying it, it would come true. Cole looked at her and half smiled, "come on, let me clean those for you" he said pointing to her face, the wounds she had all over her body were huge and probably infected too. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom, he sat her down on the toilet and he retrieved a bottle of oxygen peroxide, alcohol and cotton. He looked at her and felt even more guilty, he had done this, he maimed her face, her beautiful face, he knelt down and with a little cotton swab began to clean each and every scratch, every bloody wound she had. "ouch" she said "sorry, it'll sting a lot, you might have a few bruises too" he said "physical or emotional?" she asked looking at him tenderly, he looked back and put the bottle and the swab down, he led her to the couch where he sat down with her in his arms "we'll heal them, all of them" he said sadly "together?" she asked, she had a feeling he was going to leave again "together" he said sadly.


End file.
